Let the booze do the talking
by randomcc
Summary: Graphic.. a drunken Peter turns up at Carla's


Set roughly November 2011.

She was fed up. Fed up of everyone. Fed up of the factory and it's never ending financial problems. Fed up with Leanne and her never ending wedding worries. Fed up with Peter, fed up of loving him, wanting him, needing him.

Carla slammed her glass down when she heard the buzzer ring.

'Who is it?' she said rather rudely, spurred on by her alcohol intake.

'Peter, are you going to let me in' a voice slurred on the receiving end. Carla rolled her eyes and let him up.

Over the past week he'd been annoyed with her for having 'come on' to him, he'd made his annoyance clear and she'd apologized, but he'd remained all huffy and cold with her ever since.

'What do you want?' Carla asked him as he opened the door through, slightly uneasy on his feet. 'No hug?' Peter said, opening his arms up and wide and giving her an annoyed face.

'Well done Peter, you tell me I'm not to drink, and then what do you go and do, look at your, your completely bladdered' Carla said scowling at him. 'Pot kettle black' Peter said, he was drunk, but not drunk enough to ignore Carla's slight swaying, the anger in her tone, all typical drunken Carla.

Carla sighed and went to pour herself another drink, she wasn't in the mood for Peter's drunk ramblings, she wasn't in the mood to help him, nor in the right state.

Peter followed her, clumsily gesturing that he wanted one too.

'Think I'm going to waste this stuff on you' Carla scoffed.

Peter let out of grunt, reaching to grab her wrist. She yanked her wrist away, a splash of her JD spilling on her blouse.

'Cheers, fucking prick' Carla said, putting her glass down and blotting her blouse with her hand.

Peter swayed on the spot for a moment.. 'Sorry' he said coughing slightly.

'You know, I don't know why you're here, you ignore me the whole of last week, and then you and Leanne have a stupid barney and you turn up here expecting me to make it all better, well I'm not in the mood' Carla said, turning her body to face him.

'Like you know what me and Leanne are going through, all you wanted to do was get me into your bed' Peter shouted back at her.

'Yeah well I had a lucky escape didn't I.. your a blood wreck' Carla spat back at him. 'Get of your high horse Carla' Peter said angrily, squaring up to her.

Their bodies were inches apart, moments away. Carla stood looking up at him, holding a steady glare. Peter breathed in heavily, his eyes couldn't resist falling down to her plump lips, which she licked provocatively as he did so. His eyes crept back up to hers, and without the morality sobriety provided, he gave in.

His lips parted, pressing themselves against hers, he felt her release a breathe as he did so, hot and soft against his skin. Their teeth hit each other, their kiss agressive. His tongue found hers, moving around her mouth. Her hands gripped his leather jacket pulling him against her, he could feel her breasts crushing against his chest, grazing against the material of his shirt. His left hand crept up into her hair, he clenched round a clump of her hair, forcing her face against his, their kisses becoming angrier and more hungry. His other hand rested on the small of her back, pressing her middle against his, the pressure of her body against his burning cock turning him on. His hand quickly crept beneath her silky blouse, the heat of her skin arousing. He let his hand slip just under the hemline of her tight jeans, his fingers gliding against the hemline of her lacy knickers, his hands desperate to move further down.

She pulled back, her breathing laboured. She glared at him through dark eyes. She stepped back a little, until she was leaning against her couch.

'Clear off Peter' she said, wiping her mouth, moist from his horny kisses.

Peter couldn't take it. He wanted her, he wanted her badly. He wanted to rip her clothes of, he wanted to fuck her, fuck her until she screamed, until she was clawing at his back and begging him. He wanted to cum inside her, to feel her legs clamp around him, to see her breasts bounce as he drilled into her, he wanted to grip her arse and pull her so he was deep inside her, he wanted to see her back arch as she orgasmed, her skin damp as she rolled against his throbbing cock. He moved forward, a thousand fantasies burning in his head.

His positioned himself right against her, forcing her to sit on the edge of the couch, he gently moved to prise her legs apart enough for him to be able to stand between them, lean over and kiss her once more. Their angry kiss continued, getting deep and more passionate. He let his fingers trail down her blouse, undoing her buttons, it gently hung open, her push up bra catching his eye, the black fabric contrasting against her pale skin. Her breasts were full and pert, he let his hands move beneath her shirt and around her back to undo the clasp, desperate for her breasts to be free for him to play with.

Carla gasped lightly as the cool air hit her skin as she lost her bra and Peter slipped her blouse off her shoulders. His touch was soft but needy, causing her nipples to quickly become erect, he crouched down a little, pulling Carla so she was leaning over, allowing him to place his mouth around her nipple, sucking it gently, his tongue flicking over it back and forth causing her to moan. He gave the other nipple the same treatment before raising to his feet again to resume their kiss, his hands roaming her bare skin.

'So much for 'it's all about Leanne' Carla moaned, as she undid the buttons of Peter's shirt.

'Fuck off, I don't want to go there' Peter said, shivering as Carla's hands moved along his bare chest, she planted a soft kiss against his skin, moving up his neck, her tongue moving in arousing circles along his jaw bone until her teeth snagged his lip and forced him to respond. Her breasts grazed against his chest, soft and firm, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her waist and stroking his hands up and down her sides as their tongues mingled and their bodies ground against each other.

...

After what must have been about twenty minute of heavy kissing and stroking, Peter found himself needing more. He broke their kiss, his hands tracing zip of her jeans. She looked down, the bulge in his jeans was clear, she'd wanted him for a while, and her body ached for his cock to be inside her. She leaned back a little, making it easier for Peter to undo her zipper, and subsequently the button of her jeans. She slipped of the couch, standing, her hands resting on Peter's bare shoulders as he tugged her jeans over her hips, allowing her to step out of them.

'Fuck' he muttered, his eyes devouring her lithe frame, her knickers sexy and lacy. He looked her up and down for a moment, and she revelled in his clear arousal, her drunken state making her more confident than usual; she turned rounding, sticking her bum out a little and leaned over the couch giving him a better view before laughing in a dirty manner and hooking her finger into her knickers, revealing a little more skin.

Peter felt him cock squirming in his jeans, throbbing, aching. Carla wandered up to him, pressing her lips against his jaw, her hand moving over his bulge. She could feel his size through the material of his jeans, which were warm from the heat of his cock. When she felt he could take it no more, she deftly undid his zipper, the white material of his boxers becoming his exposed as the pressure of his erect cock in his boxers forced them through the space his open zipper had made.

She licked her lips, and he looked down as her hand moved inside his boxers, taking hold of his length. She moved her hands beneath the material of his boxers, gliding her fist along his huge cock.

Peter groaned a little as she moved up and down his length, her actions intent and focused. She looked at him, laughing in pleasure as his head rolled back a little, She slung one arm around his neck, toying lightly with his hair, peppering him with kisses.

When she got bored, she pulled his throbbing cock from his boxers, pushing them down along with his jeans until he was stood naked in front of her, his erect cock raised and ready to fuck her. She teased him, pushing her hand into her knickers, pleasuring herself until she moaned loudly. He wanted to be the one doing in, moving forward and helping her remove her knickers.

His hard cock brushed the skin of her stomach as they kissed, her hands tangling round his neck as his kisses grew stronger. She let out a little whimper as his hand cupped her arse, his touch soft and inciting. He moved into her, pushing her against the couch until she was sat on the edge of it, and moved between her legs. She supported herself, one of her hands on the couch, the other on his shoulder. He pulled reluctantly away from his kiss, bending his cock so it's head rested against her opening. She hissed in response, feeling the heat from it radiate into her. Still holding himself, he moved the head of his cock against her folds, in arousing circular motions, up and down over her clit.

She curled her toes as he pleasured her, waiting for him to enter her. He moved himself so his cock was against her opening, waiting for her to beg him.

She leaned her head back, her hand covering his, urging him to push into her. He smirked a little. 'You want me, say it' Peter said, punishing her. She scowled angrily. 'Just fuck me Peter, don't draw it out' Carla said angrily.

He pushed his cock into her slightly, causing her to moan. She gripped his shoulder as he pushed in a little further, making the most of their time together. He shuffled a little closer, allowing himself to go deeper, his balls pressed up against her, his cock deep inside. Her lips parted as she exhaled, her thighs soft against his hips. He withdrew himself from her, watching his dick slide out of her.

He thrust into her again, initiating a slow, intense rhythm. They watched his length pumping in and out of her, gentle but firm movements. She whimpered as his cock hit her spot, looking up at Peter with puppy dog eyes. He grinned, quickening his pace a little, the feel of her tightness around his cock warm and exciting. He craned his neck to kiss her, their tongues mingling for a moment before their laboured breathing interrupted their kiss, their lips still touching, Carla panted in synchrony with Peter's deep thrusts.

He picked her up, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, she cried in pleasure as his length moved inside her as he lifted her and took her into the bedroom. He lay her on the bed, immediately moved up to her and reentering her, this time crawling so he was laying on top of her, his knees bent beneath hers. She moaned as he fucked her, bucking her hips against his, he plunged in and out of her, kissing her wildly as he did so, their kisses heavy with moaning and panting.

'Peter, harder' Carla begged as Peter drilled into her. He slowed his pace, shifting to the side, and pulling Carla's leg up so he could lie beside her and spoon her. Carla bit her lip as he started the move again, the change of angle more intense, his cock felt bigger and longer in this position, and she gasped loudly as he filled her. He held on to her hip, slamming into her, watching her breasts bounce. She turned her heard to look at him, her hand steadying his movements.

She cried loudly as she orgasmed, her juices running down Peter's tumescent cock. Peter stroked her arms as she rolled into his hips, moaning into her pillow, her hands grasping the sheets. His head was hammering from the rush and alcohol, he was grateful they were now lying on the bed as his whole body was beginning to ache.

Still breathless Carla untangled herself from him, standing up to shake her hair, stumbling a little as she did. 'Oh' she said as she reached for the bedpost. Peter was sprawled on the bed, the sheets loosely over his body. Carla pouted, looking confused for a moment, lacking in any sort of co-ordination, but then seemed to make her mind up and climb back onto the bed, straddling Peter and kicking the covers in an irritated fashion out of the way. She crawled over him in a cat like fashion, her eyes wild, her breasts hanging down, she lowers her body, sliding it over Peters, enjoying the feel of his throbbing cock grating beneath her.

'I'm going to make you cum.. inside me' she whispered in his ear, sticking her tongue out and tickling his lobe, before moving to his neck and kissing him raised her hips, putting all her weight on Peter for a moment as she searched chaotically for his cock, taking hold of it, and guiding it to her center. She pulled herself up, raising her hips once more, before bearing down onto him. He pulled her thighs closer up against him, encouraging her to move up and down over his cock.

Their skin slapped together as she fucked him, her hands rubbing her clit as she did so.

'Yes, fuck' Peter said, feeling the pressure mount inside him as Carla's movements stimulated him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, raising his knees, and pushing Carla off him.

She moaned in annoyance, she'd been enjoying being on top, in control. Peter puller her up so she was kneeling on the bed, he slapped her arse playfully making her moan in pleasure.

She giggled as he got her into doggy style, entering her roughly from behind. Carla bit her bottom lip as she felt Peter's cock sliding inside of her.

'Your cock feels so good inside me' she mumbled, the head of his cock swollen and hot, she can feel him deep inside her, moving against her tight walls.

'Your so tight Carla, your fucking tight' Peter groaned in response as her body constrict around him, squeezing his cock. He felt the pressure build up inside his balls, his whole cock beginning to spasm as he grew closer to orgasm.

Carla could feel it too, she felt his cock swell inside her, her body anticipating his orgasm. 'Cum in me' she moaned loudly backing her arse into his body. He pulled out of her, so the head of cock emerged between her folds, before jerking his cock forward, as deep as he could into her, jets of his cum shooting into her. She screamed as he filled her up, his cock hitting her insides, releasing it's cum each time. She felt his cum, thick and warm rolling down her thighs as he pulled out of her, falling back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

...

Her head was pounding as she woke up. She blinked heavily, realizing who was beside her. Their limbs were tangled, her legs intwined with his, their bodies both bare, the covers barely covering them. She sat up slightly, rubbing her eyes, the night's activities coming back to her. 'Don't say anything' Peter said, suffering from a heavy hangover, trying not to think of what had occurred last night. He heard his phone bleep, he ignored the call but looked to see 7 missed calls and 12 messages from Leanne.

'Ergh' he groaned, unable to think straight. Carla, suffering too simply draped her body over his again, her hand running down his chest to his stomach and closed her eyes..


End file.
